trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Bellacolone
Beautiful Hills in French, the Bellacolone Stud is Jerry LaSaille's horse farm. It is located from the mile 20 marker on Iron Works Pike to the I-75 interchange, In Lexington Ky, of the old USA. History of the Stud The Stud to breed and sell walking horses was established in 1833. By 1845 the Stud was a station on the underground railway. A large cellar built under the floor of the main barn was used to hide Negroes escaping north. (The cellar is still in place under the "west barn".) The LaSaille family was disgusted by slavery and never owned slaves. The farm was run with hired hands, many of them freed Negroes. The farm had a row of worker housing from 1839 to 1944. The increasing popularity of the automobile made living on the farm unnecessary, and the aging cabins (third generation) were torn down. During the Civil War the Stud was overrun several times by both Union and Confederate forces as the city of Lexington changed hands. Deep divisions in the border state LaSailles are evidenced by the fact that of the three Lasaille brothers, two fought on the Union side one on the Confederate, and only one, Paul LaSaille on the Union side, came home. The cellar that Jean LaSaille built to hide Negroes preserved the best of the Stud's horses from being seized by either army. 1942 to 1946, Ryan Clarke LaSaille, Jerry's father, fights in WWII as a navy pilot in the Pacific on the USS Bunker Hill. He flies dive bombers. One attack was against the IJN Kongo. Jan 14, 1948 Jerold Ryan LaSaille is born at home. In 1974 the Original House was destroyed by a tornado that killed nearly the entire LaSaille clan including Jerry LaSaille's young wife and son. Only Jerry himself survived when the tornado drooped the 150 year old house into the cellar. Jerry rebuilt the house with as much of the original structure and furnishings recovered as possible. The 1840 painting Sarah LaSaille by Rembrandt Peale was found, but a bare patch of canvas in the upper left shows the one piece they could not find. During Green's War the farm was nearly overrun by Western Alliance forces. Jerry stopped them by insurgent action. Lexington did not fall. The Stud was preserved. Between 2061 and 2234 Jerry was absent from the farm and on El Nanth. Ansisi ran the stud and kept it in good financial and mechanical repair. By the 23th Century the farm had grown to include all land from the original house to the Kentucky Horse Park. This was bought after the State of Kentucky went bankrupt in the mid 21st century. The Bellecolone Stud uses the additional land for breed preservation and keeps the Horse Park open to the public. Staff Staff is identified by the section color of the shirts. Purple are park staff. Green are grooms. Blue for Vets and medical staff/students, Tan are students or teachers at the Equitation schools. Red are people that don't work with the public or horses directly. They are also told by the non uniform nature of their pants or even skirts. The EPT doesn't have uniforms, they are an omnibus organization that Jerry provides with office space, not his employees. Units of the Stud Bellacolone Stud: The original Farm is still run as it was. They breed fine walking horses from a line unbroken since 1833. The farm makes no money. The stud loses money yearly and is supported by Jerry's other businesses and investments. They also do not breed as many horses as they once did. They stay slightly above replacement rate to account for the few sales they do make. The Susan Lasaille Memorial Veterinary School is located between the original stud and the Horse Park. It specializes in equine medicine with the population of Bellecolone as the patient stock. Students are housed in the defunct subdivision between the original farm and the Horse Park. None of the houses built in the 20th century remain. The Kentucky Horse Park: The park and museum was built in the 20th century and originally run by the State of Kentucky. Bellacolone took over the Park in 2051. After financial restructuring and some repairs the Park continued to show off horses to the public and does so into the 24th century. The facilities have changed somewhat from the founding in the 20th century. It is less the "look at things" museum park it was then and more of a hands on experience where patrons get to try horse care and horse riding first hand. While the Museum of the Horse remains for the casual visitor, the bread and butter of the park has become the horse vacation. The eventing ground and arenas are still in place. Several breed museums exist there as well as a priceless collection of stud books. The last function of the park is is horse breed preservation. The Park is an active breeding farm that is dedicated to the preservation of The Morgan Horse, the Belgian Horse, and the Frisian Horse. The Bellecolone Stud raises Tennessee Walking Horses. With four breeds in the program, and a wide range of breeds at the Park proper Bellecolone is a popular recipient for the Equarian Preservation Trust, a privately funded organization that helps those farms willing to preserve Earth's horsey heritage. Offices are provided for the Equarian Preservation Trust and boarding for people working at the farm and park. Iron Works Pike Equitation School: Run out of two other farms. The school is divided into two units, basic and advanced. Parkside Horse Boarding: Board your horse in horsey luxury for a reasonable amount of cred. Category:Places Category:Bicorn Category:LaSaille Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek